Arrepentimiento
by nachi123
Summary: Ginny había tomado decisiones, Draco otras. Algunas habían salido bien, otras no. Pero de todas maneras había solamente una elección de la cual, ninguno de los dos se arrepentía: volverse a ver después de ocho años


**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de HP me pertenecen. **

**Si no a la multimillonaria de J.K Rowling... que por cierto no me quiero dar nada, nada de plata D: **

**Este reto participan en **

**frases que inspiran del Drinnyfest, del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! **

**Así que ya saben, voten por mi :) **

**Nah, mentira xD**

**Sin mas que decir, el fic**

* * *

**"Contéstale que sí. Aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no". - Gabriel García Márquez**

* * *

**Arrepentimiento**

Arrepentimiento. Un sentimiento común entre las personas, sobre todo si tienes múltiples opciones que escoger y estas pueden desencadenar en distintos resultados, que podrían ser más o menos satisfactorios que la primera elección, o la segunda, quizá tercera, etc.

Un ejemplo simple y común que se puede encontrar con adolescentes despreocupados, era el conocido juego llamado El Reto de la Grajea. Era muy sencillo de jugar: Un grupo de chicos se reunían formando un círculo, y en medio ponían un tazón llena de grajeas de todos los sabores, procurando poner en la superficie las de diseños más extravagantes, que se suponían debían tener sabores más raros.

Chocolate, fresa, hierba buena, ¡Suerte! Mocos, ciruelas pasas, caviar... Era un juego peligroso, sobre todo si eras alérgico a los mariscos y accidentalmente comías una con dicho sabor. Pero a la vez era una manera de pasar el rato, entre risas y demás, o si por el contrario, en el juego se encontraba integrantes tanto de Gryffyndor como de Slytheryn…

El reto se volvía una guerra...

—Vamos Crevey, tu turno —sonrió burlonamente Zabini, empujando el tazón hacia el pobre chico, que estaba pálido como el papel. Frente a él, el resto de la pandilla de Malfoy se reía con un muy mal disimular.

Ginny en cambio rodó los ojos ¿Cómo habían terminado en eso? Ah, sí... ¡No se acordaba! Pero en sus oídos aun pitaban la palabra "cobarde", "Gryffyndor" y "reto" en la misma oración. La pelirroja no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando arrastró a Colin con ella hacia donde estaban los Slyheryn, mas se habría valido sola en todo caso. Además, sabía que el castaño no aprobaba esas amistades con las que ella se juntaba, aunque al menos le guardara el secreto con sus hermanos.

El castaño extendió una mano un poco temblorosa hacía el tazón, y cuando sacó la mano, Ginny se sintió mal por él. Una grajea morada con puntitos amarillos no dictaba nada bueno.

Colin se llevó la grajea a los labios, y...

—Te dije que no lo haría, Zabini —esa maldita voz petulante hizo que Ginny volteara a ver a Malfoy con aires homicidas, y que luego mirara a Colin, con la misma intensidad. ¡Por Merlin, era un bendito dulce! —Ya sabes que los leones solo son unos benditos gatitos...

A Ginny se colorearon los cachetes, y antes de ser consciente de nada, le arrebató la grajea de la mano a Colin y se la metió en la boca. La masticó con fuerza, mirando a Malfoy, con desafío brillando en sus ojos. Este seguía sonriendo con un brillo especial en los ojos, con los brazos cruzados, como esperando el momento.

La mandíbula de Ginny se tensó de repente. Los demás esperaron su reacción, mientras la pelirroja intentaba tragar. Pero la garganta se le había cerrado.

—Oh, mierda —de inmediato la Weasley se tuvo que parar corriendo para botar lo que se había metido a la boca, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de los demás.

Ella no se podía haber sentido más humillada.

No había que preguntar por qué se había arrepentido, eran pocas las personas que realmente gustaran de las grajeas. Poco después de cepillarse los dientes y volver, descubrió que Colin se había ido, con el rabo entre las piernas según Zabini. Ginny suspiró pensando en que había sido obvio aquello, así que como única guerrera representando el orgullo de Gryffyndor, se sentó en el círculo.

En ese entonces, Ginny Weasley era la única leona que trataba con las serpientes, aunque nadie fueran conscientes de ello. Obviamente no podían rebelar aquello, sería una _traición_ a su casa y una _deshonra_ a las serpientes.

—Tremenda idiotez —pensaba un Draco Malfoy, ya de veinticinco años, con su cabello rubio platino más largo, un poco al estilo de Malfoy padre.

Estaba sentado frente un escritorio de roble lustrado, en una silla de respaldar alto, cómoda, pero muy calurosa para su gusto. En la superficie del escritorio, estaba llena de pergamino que necesitaban su firma, pequeñas bolsas llenas de galeones que debía de contar y convertir a dinero muggle, y una carta que aún no había abierto pero que era de suma importancia leerla.

Suspiró, desganado. Todo era más fácil cuando las bóvedas de su familia estaban llenas hasta el tope de oro mágico. Pero desgraciadamente, le habían quitado hasta el último Knut de bronce a su padre cuando la guerra culminó. Un precio bajo a pagar, cuando pudieron haber terminado toda la familia en Azkaban o ejecutados. Pero a pesar de la "buena suerte" que habían tenido, no había sido más fácil reponerse cuando había vivido tan cómodamente por años.

Ahora nada más deshonroso que el nombre de su familia para la casa de Slytheryn, y en general, cualquier clase mágica social que se pudiera considerar alta. Si no lo tachaban de traidores de un bando u otro, lo veían por menos al no tener propiedades, o bien les hacían pagar toda la corrupción que su padre había hecho al llenar los bolsillos del Ministro.

Aunque eso se quedaba pequeño cuando le recordaban a quien habían servido alguna vez.

Hablando de arrepentirse.

Negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa amarga se le formó en los labios. En la época del colegio se le hubiera caído la cara de la vergüenza si los demás estudiantes se hubieran enterado que se juntaba con gente como Weasley, hoy mismo desviaba la mirada cada vez que alguien lo señalaba en la calle y lo reconocía como un ex-mortifago.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, espantando esos pensamientos. Ahora mismo debía concentrarse y terminar con su trabajo pendiente, en lugar de pensar en lo que había hecho y en lo que no. Así que hundiendo la punta de su pluma en la tinta negra, comenzó con su trabajo.

Por otro lado, Ginny Weasley, que aún no había terminado de cumplir los veinticuatro años, se terminaba de alistar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba en la sala de su pequeño departamento. Intentaba peinar su cabello pelirrojo, pero su cabello era tan liso que cualquier cosa que se hacía, se terminaba deshaciendo en cuestión de minutos.

Resopló frustrada, ¿Por qué en el ministerio se debía ir con el cabello recogido? ¡Trabajaba en las últimas plantas, al final de un estrechísimo pasillo! ¡Nadie la veía más que al llegar o salir del trabajo!

Ginny maldijo y finalmente optó por un apretado moño en la nuca al estilo de Mcgonagall, totalmente pasado de moda y aburrido, pero era lo único que sostenía su cabello, exceptuando claro, los mechones demasiados lisos que se le escapaban a los lados de su cara.

Con un suspiró, agarró su morral, pues Ginny Weasley se rehusaba a usar carteras, y salió del apartamento. Al dar dos pasos fuera de él y encontrarse con el estrecho pasillo, debía reconocer que comparado con la fachada del interior del edificio, su apartamento era propio de la realeza. El papel del edificio muggle donde se alojaba se estaba desprendiendo de las paredes, las termitas se estaban comiendo poco a poco los pasamanos de las escaleras, y estaba segura que de noche, ella escuchaba los diminutos pasos de las ratas.

Ginny debía quejarse, lo sabía. No era justo que le cobraran tal cantidad de dinero por esa miseria que ni limpiaban como debía, Hermione ya se lo había dejado claro. Pero cada vez que veía al propietario, no podía evitar recordar la última mujer que había hecho una sugerencia en ese lugar: había terminado con las maletas afueras, indignada cuando el casero le pegó cuatro gritos frente a todos. Pero Ginny no era así, no, si ese hombre le llegaba a alzar la voz, lo menos con que terminaría fuera con un hechizo mocomurcielago, y de seguro el problema solo se resolvería con el departamento desmemorizante, el de uso incorrecto contra la magia, e ir a vivir a cada de sus padres nuevamente.

No, era mejor quedarse con la boca cerrada... aunque eso significara tolerar el olor a moho en los pasillos.

Ginny llegó a un cuarto para las ocho en el ministerio, como todos los días. Y como siempre, nadie le tomó en cuenta, a pesar de ser un punto de color entre tantas túnicas grises, pero nadie hacía caso de alguien que estuviera tres pisos bajo tierra, que era donde ella trabajaba. Pero, indudablemente llamó la atención cuando una lechuza, la única lechuza del lugar pues todos usaban memorándum, llegó a ella y se le posó en el hombro.

La lechuza era grande y de color negro tinta, era Antrax, la lechuza de Nott Theodore. Ginny tomó la carta con extrañeza, y la lechuza alzó vuelo saliendo por la ventana en que se había metido.

Ginny se metió en el ascensor y le sonrió nerviosamente a sus compañeros, que se le habían quedado mirándole con extrañeza y uno que otro con frialdad; no todos aprobaban que la Weasley trabajara allí. Mientras Ginny esperaba que el ascensor llegara a su planta, se permitió ver el sobre, el cual era que de un color vinotinto.

Curiosa, lo abrió. Abrió los ojos al leer lo que dictaba la carta:

Nosotros,

Nott Thodore y Granger Hermione

Movidos por lo que hemos pasado

Hemos decidido con alegría unir nuestras vidas y

Tenerlos a ustedes, nuestros compañeros,

Como testigo de que no existe mayor arrepentimiento

Que el de no haberlo intentado

Agradeceremos su presencia y la de su acompañante el 16 de Marzo.

Tan sorprendida estaba Ginny que no se dio cuenta cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso, hasta que alguien le llamó. Aun algo aturdida, salió de él, sin hacer menor caso de los demás pasillos mientras paseaba por el estrecho lugar hasta llegar al oscuro departamento. Saludó a su padre y al viejo Perkins y se sentó en su escritorio, que como ella, era el único punto de color en lugar.

Hermione y Theodore, a casi nada de casarse. Granger y Nott. Nacida de muggles e hijo de mortifago. Ginny releyó la carta y no puedo evitar reír, sintiéndose bien por su amiga, y hasta por Nott quien no sabía de él desde hacía años.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ginny miró a su padre, quien estaba manteniendo una conversación con Perkins sobre unas zapatillas que no dejaban de correr una vez que te las ponías, y una vez más leyó las líneas de la carta. En especial una:

_No existe mayor arrepentimiento de no haberlo intentado._ Le sonaba la frase, pero no sabía de qué, aunque Ginny no dudaba de que la castaña hubiera tomado la frase prestada de un conocido escritor muggle.

La pelirroja perdió la vista en la carta, recordando una conversación que había tenido con Hermione:

Estaban en el apartamento de Ginny, que, a pesar de la pésima apariencia y poca higiene del edificio, era la mejor opción a donde Hermione pudiera desahogarse y llorar tranquila. Pero lo realmente sorprendía, es que la Granger no lloraba sin consuelo y moco tendido, en realidad ya llevaba rato tranquila. Ginny esperaba que hablara, ansiosa por escuchar lo que había pasado, pero sin deseos de presionar a su amiga, además que no quería pecar de chismosa, si ella quería decirle, bien, y si no...

—Terminaré con Ronald —no hubo ninguna explicación, solo esa declaración que dejó atónita a la pelirroja. Ginny abrió la boca, sorprendida, y miró a su amiga. No sabía que decir.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Hermione? —le preguntó Ginny lentamente, con voz suave. Aunque intentaba no intervenir en la vida amorosa de su mejor amiga y hermano para no tomar partido, le era imposible no entrometerse ahora mismo, aunque sea para preguntar si Hermione estaba segura de terminar con el noviazgo. Después de todo, era su hermano, no quería verle sufrir.

—Sí, Ginny. Estoy cansada —decía Hermione con el cabello revuelto y los ojos un poco rojos. Una vez más se restregó los ojos y sus ojos castaños se tornaron seguros—

—...Pero, ¿Por qué? —

—Ginny, no quiero que esto se torne peor de lo que ya está —Hermione alzó una mano, callando lo que estaba a punto de decir la pelirroja— Créeme, he intentado mejorar la situación, _los dos_ hemos intentado. Es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí y...

Hermione calló con un fuerte hipido, mientras sus ojos volvían a empañarse de lágrimas. Sin embargo, antes de echarse a sollozar nuevamente, se levantó con decisión en dirección al baño, para lavarse la cara.

Ginny en cambio se quedó sentada en el suelo, estrujando el cojín que había estado abrazando. Miró la melena castaña de Hermione, y antes de saber de lo que estaba diciendo, sus labios preguntaron.

—¿Y si te llegas a arrepentir? ¿No tienes miedo de que un día te despiertes y te des cuentas de que... tomaste la decisión equivocada? —Hermione se dio la vuelta, mirando a Gnny que no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose mal por ella, quien debía de tragarse todos sus reclamos por apoyarle.

Hemrione apartó la mirada por un instante, aguantándose todo lo que le quería contar a su amiga, pero que por vergüenza o cobardía no le decía. Sin embargo, Hermione se consideraba una persona sincera, así que de una manera tenía que decirle la verdad a Ginny, o al menos, parte de ella.

—¿Nunca leíste el libro que te regalé, verdad? —preguntó Hermione sonriendo, y haciendo que Ginny le mirara con una ceja arqueada. Hermione rodó los ojos, suponiendo que "Amor en tiempos de cólera" debía de estar llenándose se polvo en librero de esa casa. Con un suspiro, Hermione se preparó para citarle como solo ella solo podía— Una frase dice: Contéstale que sí. Aunque te estés muriendo de miedo, aunque después te arrepientas, porque de todos modos te vas a arrepentir toda la vida si le contestas que no...

Antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar, Hermione se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Y ahora mismo, mientras Ginny leía el informe sobre una tetera loca, pensaba en aquellas palabras y no podía evitar relacionarlas con la inesperada relación de Nott y su amiga, donde por cierto, Hermione nunca había hablado antes de él, sino que un día había llegado y presentado como su novio.

—Ginny, ¿Puedes entregar esto a Weber, por favor? —le preguntó su padre, entregándole un grueso sobre. La pelirroja alzó la mirada, sin entender lo que había dicho su padre— los memorándum no podrán con el peso y...

—Si papá, tranquilo. —dijo arrebatándole el sobre sin mucha delicadeza y caminando por los pasillos con una cara que iba entre la consternación y la concentración. ¿Hermione había tenido una relación a escondida con Nott antes de terminar con su hermano? Eso no era posible, Hermione no era capaz de algo así, ¿O Sí?

Bueno, hace meses ni siquiera la creía capaz de hablare a un slytheryn.

Ginny de repente sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si la hubiera traicionado, y es que así era, ¡Hermione había engañado a su hermano! No le importaba que tan mal hubiera ido su relación con él, eso no era aceptable. O sea, se había conocido desde pequeños, ¿No había un poco de lealtad en eso? Y que para colmo Hermione nunca le hubiera dicho nada a ella, le hizo sentir como si la castaña fuera otra persona totalmente diferente a la que había conocido, como una hipócrita.

Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, tenía que hablar con Hermione, fuera como fuera. O mejor dicho, ¿Por qué hablar con ella? ¿No se suponía que ella era la que la había traicionado? Mejor dejarlo así.

No iría a su boda. Decidido.

—¡Ah! —de un momento a otro su rostro iba a pegar contra el suelo de mármol, y por sostener ese maldito sobre su cara iba a terminar estampado contra él, sin posibilidades de retener la caída. Cerró los ojos a la espera del impacto, pero en vez de eso, se sintió suspendida en el aire.

Abrió un ojo, y luego el otro. Efectivamente, alguien le había sostenido del torso, alguien con las manos largas y pálidas. Desconcertada, subió la vista.

—Serás torpe, Weasley —reconoció primero aquella voz antes de verle el rostro. Pero cuando pudo ver esos fríos ojos grises, no le quedó duda de quién era.

De un salto, quizás algo exagerado, se alejó de Malfoy y se sacudió la túnica como si él la hubiera ensuciado.

En cambio, Draco, solo pudo arquear una ceja, divertido ante ese acto tan infantil.

—¡Tú fuiste quien te tropezaste conmigo, Malfoy! —No pudo evitar chillar, con la cara roja de la indignación. Quiso matarle cuando el chico rió entre dientes, como si no se creyera lo que ella estaba haciendo.

—Ocho años, Weasley, ¿Y aun te comportas como si estuviéramos en el colegio? —Draco negó con la cabeza, divertido al ver como el rostro de Ginny enrojecía aún más, si es que era posible— Veo que los años no han pasado por ti.

—...Ni por ti tampoco, sigues siendo el mismo patán —respondió tras unos segundos de silencio, dándose cuenta que las intenciones de Draco no eran las de armar una escenita de odio, como las que habían realizado ellos cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillo, para disimular antes los demás— Aunque tienes el pelo más largo.

Draco se llevó una mano al cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás, en un gesto característico de él, que al parecer no había perdido la maña al pasar los años

—No sé si decir lo mismo de ti, ¿Fuiste a la misma peluquería de Mcgonagall? —preguntó, pero Ginny le envió una mirada de advertencia. Había olvidado lo mucho que odiaba que se metiera con su cabello, así que decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema— Y bueno ¿Qué haces, trabajas aquí?

—Si, en el departamento de mi padre —Draco se abstuvo de hacer cualquier comentario y Ginny pensó que más le valía. La pelirroja suspiró, recordando el mandado que tenía que hacer— De hecho, le estaba haciendo un favor. Tengo que volver a... bueno, trabajar.

Ambos pusieron una mueca de sufrimiento.

—Si, en realidad yo voy en camino a una junta ahora mismo —murmuró Draco con desagrado, con verdaderas ganas de enviar todo a la mierda— Nos veremos después. Supongo.

—Sí. Supongo —Ginny no sonó del todo divertida, mas sonaba desanimada. Ambos dieron un par de pasos en direcciones opuestas, hasta que Ginny se detuvo y miró de reojo a Draco.

—Este... ¿Quieres reunirte conmigo después del trabajo? Salgo a las tres —dijo rápidamente, esperando no arrepentirse. Draco se volteó también.

—Tengo que ir Gringotts por la tarde.

—Oh...

—Pero mañana estoy libre. ¿Te parece reunirte a las cuatro?

—¡Claro! —y cada quien se fue por su propio camino.

El resto del día de Draco pasó lento, más lento incluso que la espera a que dijera su nombre para probarse el sombrero seleccionador, si se podía decir. Esa junta le había parecido que había durado horas y horas cuando treinta minutos habían pasado solamente cuando se dignó a ver su reloj. Al cabo de las dos horas, cuando realmente la jornada terminó, Draco sintió como volvía a la vida, para que esta se escapara de nuevo al tener que tratar con esos grotescos duendes en el banco.

Pero finalmente había llegado a su apartamento. Increíblemente no estaba cansado, puede que algo fastidiado pero más que nada se hallaba ansioso.

Mañana vería a Ginevra. Después de tantos años finalmente se encontraría con la única amiga verdadera que había tenido en Hogwarts. Esa era la única razón por la que el día no lo consideraba una pérdida total de tiempo, al menos había hablado con alguien que nunca había temido ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa, ni tampoco hoy en día le miraba con asco.

Era un buen cambio.

Sonrió recostándose en el diván de cuero que estaba en la sala. Su apartamento no era como sus habitaciones en la mansión Malfoy, claro estaba, pero si era bastante confortable, por lo menos lo suficiente como para pasar por alto su trabajo. Aunque lo odiaba, al menos le iba bien, conseguía lo suficiente para que sus padres vivieran bien también, y de a poco estaba consiguiendo parte de la fortuna que le habían quitado.

Miró la pequeña mesa de roble que se hallaba frente a él, y descubrió que encima de ella se hallaba una carta. Extrañado, pues esa mañana no había nada en la mesa, la tomó. Al leer el contenido su mirada se hizo más y más extraña, hasta que al final suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en el diván.

Nott y Granger. En el fondo, era de esperar. Lo que si le sorprendía es que le hubieran invitado. Bueno, había sido compañero de casa Theodore, e incluso antes de dejar de ser un idiota, habían mantenido conversaciones inteligentes con él; cuando se dejó de andar con sujetos como Crabbe y Goyle, se habían convertido en algo así como amigos. Aunque no al nivel de él con Blaise pues Theodore nunca había sido muy de socializar, se llevaban bien.

Pero por otro lado estaba Grager, que, Draco reonocía, le había hecho la vida un infierno en el colegio. Por muy amigo que fuera de Theodore, Draco dudaba seriamente que eso fuera merito suficientemente para que fuera bienvenido en aquella boda.

Lo mejor era no ir.

Se encogió de hombros, dando el tema por olvidado, y se levantó con intenciones de darse un baño e irse a la cama.

Al día siguiente Draco y Ginny se consiguieron, como habían prometido, en el callejón Diagon. Draco no pudo evitar burlarse de la túnica de Ginny, que por el apuro de salir del ministerio para encontrarse con él, no se había cambiado.

—Cállate, Malfoy —le cortó, con la cara roja como un tomate— Estaba apurada, ¿Vale? Tenía que despedirme de mi padre, decirle a donde iba, y bueno... ya sabes.

—Sí, claro. —

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos, que se quedaron parados en plena calle, a la vista de todos. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor, algunas disimuladamente le miraban de reojo, cerciorándose de que realmente eran Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley. Otros, mas chismosos que otra cosa, comenzaron a cuchichear por su alrededor, entre preguntas como "¿Ese no es el ex-mortifago Malfoy?" O "¿Qué hace la ex de Potter con él"?

— ¿Quieres comer? Me salté el almuerzo esta tarde —rompió el tenso silencio Draco, ignorando las miradas de los demás como mejor podía.

—Igual yo. —caminaron en silencio pues al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. No se veían desde hace más de siete años, se suponían que tenían muchas cosas que contarse, pero a la vez no sabían si contaban con la confianza suficiente. Estaban acostumbrados, después de todo a contarse solamente las cosas que pasaban entre ellos; nunca habían hablado de su familia, amistades que no tuvieran en común o temas que le fueran ajenos, para no caer en malentendidos ni temas que comprometieran la lealtad de sus familias o casas.

Así su amistad había sobrevivido.

Draco la llevó a un pequeño restaurante que estaba relativamente apartado de todo, medio escondido entre una tienda de ropa mágica y una botica de especias. Dentro, el lugar era oscuro pero acogedor, con asientos de terciopelo y un ligero olor a romero en el lugar, probablemente proveniente de la botica de al lado. Se sentaron en una mesa libre y al instante le pidieron la orden.

—Wow, no sabía que el Callejón Diagon tuviera un sitio como este —dijo Ginny con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, dándose cuenta que la mayoría de las personas venían en pareja. Draco se encogió de hombros. Al parecer, sin darse cuenta de ese detalle.

—De vez en cuando vengo a comer aquí. Casi nadie que conozca frecuentaría estos lugares —dijo Draco como quien no quería la cosa, pero Ginny supo el doble sentido que tenía las palabras cuando el mago dejó los platos de comida y las bebidas.

Pocas personas venía este restaurante, y esas vendrían seguramente en pareja, totalmente ajenas de los que estaban a su alrededor, con la sola intención de tener una velada romántica. Nadie que mirara al otro alguien de la otra mesa. Cada quien en su propio mundo.

Ginny sonrió.

—Me retracto. Si has cambiado —susurró Ginny muy tenuemente, más para sí misma que para Draco, pero este sin embargo la escuchó.

El rubio miró a Ginny, que miraba la comida con aires devoradores, como si en un segundo se pudiera acabar con todo.

—Tu si no lo has hecho, pareces un hipogrifo a la hora de la comida —le sonrió burlonamente.

—Sigue hablando Malfoy, y te partiré el brazo como mi colega —le siguió el juego Ginny.

Y tras esa pequeña broma, finalmente el ambiente se relajó y pudieron entablar una conversación amena, donde recordaron lo que habían vivido en la época de Hogwarts, como la vez que se habían escabullido a media noche al lago, para ver a los tritones pelear, o la vez donde casi Ron los había descubierto riéndose juntos.

—O cuando Grabbe te confundió con una chica de séptimo, te invito a salir y todo. —el rostro de Ginny palideció y Draco no hizo más que reírse de ella. En esa ocasión habían estado a milímetros de ser descubiertos, pero por suerte tanto Crabbe como Goyle estaban tan ebrios que ni se habían dado cuenta quien era ella realmente.

Ginny estaba pálida, entre asustada porque estuviera en un territorio Slytheryn, con Crabbe frente a ella, balbuceando quien sabe qué; y muerta de la risa por la cara de idiota que traía en ese momento, más de lo habitual. A su lado, Goyle estaba recostado contra la pared, riéndose cada tanto.

—S...sal conmigo, Cris... Crister —¿Quién coño era Crister? Ginny miró a un lado, en busca de ayuda, pero solo descubrió a Blaise, apoyándose de Draco para no caer al suelo mientras se reía a carcajada limpia. El rubio en cambio no daba señales de querer intervenir en la situación.

Serpientes traicioneras tenían que ser.

Draco se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice, sintiendo pena ajena ante el ridículo que estabán haciendo ese par de gorilas. Menudos idiotas que no aguantaban nada de bebida, si sobrios eran torpes, borrachos no tenían comparación, pensaba el chico. ¿De verdad no sabían diferenciar entre la enana Weasley y la figura de modelo que traía Crister?

—Repíteme de nuevo porque te la pasabas con ellos —por supuesto, Blaise no perdía oportunidad para fastidiarle, aunque la situación no le ameritaba— Mira, te están quitando a la pelirroja.

—Muérete, Zabini —atajó Draco, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante el comentario de su amigo. Más cuando escuchó un grito de la pelirroja, fue que reaccionó. Estuvo a punto de ir a su rescate cuando descubrió al par de borrachos llenos de moco, de cabeza a los pies.

—Me largo de aquí —gruñó Ginevra fulminando a Blaise y a Draco con la mirada.

A la mañana siguiente no hubieron personas más arrepentidas que Crabbe y Goyle en el mundo, que se habían despertado con la peor resaca en su vida, cubierto con esa sustancia tan asquerosa, y para colmo sin saber que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Draco, riéndose todavía antes la cara ofuscada de Ginny— ¿Sigues rencorosa por eso?

—Olvídalo, Malfoy —fue lo único que dijo Ginny, consiguiendo que Draco riera un poco más, y Ginny tuviera un extraño deseo por aplastarle la cara contra la mesa. Pero tras unos segundos, fue la pelirroja que sonrió burlonamente— Bueno, nada peor que Blaise se le ocurrió cambiar tu gel para el cabello por tintura mágica.

La sonrisa de Malfoy desapareció casi al instante, mientras un tono rosado surcaba sus mejillas. Ginny se rió de él, recordando a su vez que ella había sido la idea original de la broma, aunque había sido Blaise quien hubiera terminado pagando las consecuencias.

Siguieron recordando momentos del colegio, saltando olímpicamente el día en que habían dejado de hablarse, para no caer en momento incómodos, aunque sabían que en un momento debían de hablar de ello.

Pero Ginny pensó en ello, ya en su casa, mientras se quitaba la túnica del ministerio y la colgaba en el armario de su cuarto. Se quedó solamente en ropa interior y mientras se deshacía el moño, las palabras que una vez le habían dicho Draco le vinieron a la mente.

—Solo me arrepentiré si voy contigo, con ustedes —le había dicho esa vez en el pasillo.

Ginny le miró a los ojos, con sumas ganas de rogarle en esa ocasión, que accediera por favor, que ella le demostraría que no se iba a arrepentir. Pero en lugar de eso quedó callada. Observando el ceño fruncido de Draco y la manera que intentaba esquivar su mirada, como cuando hacía algo que no quería.

En el fondo Draco quería decir que sí. Ella lo sabía, estaba segura.

—¿Que tanto temes, Draco? —le preguntó.

De repente Draco rió amargamente, burlándose de ella.

—¿Temor? Por favor, Weasley —ahí estaba su apellido. En cualquier momento Draco usaría una puya que heriría profundamente a Ginny, obligándole a marcharse de una vez por todas. Asustada, negó con la cabeza— Ambos sabíamos que esto era una juego y que un día iba a terminar. En ningún momento hubo otra opción, ni nada más.

Ginny saltó a la cama, viendo el techo con el ceño fruncido. Esa vez ella no le había discutido, como en muchas otras ocasiones cuando ella consideraba que Draco estaba mal. En esa ocasión solo se quedó esperando a que dijera algo más, una de sus hirientes bromas, o las palabras tan profundas que a veces soltaba, pero Draco solo se había dado la vuelta he ido, dejándole sola.

Sola...

Ginny en ese momento, quiso agarrar un giratiempo, volver a hace un día y varias horas y darse a ella misma una cachetada por ser quien hubiera preguntando a Draco si quería salir con ella. ¿En qué había estado pensando en ese instante? No lo sabía con certeza, solo había estado consciente ese retorcijón en el estómago que había sentido al discutir con Draco, cosa que no había sentido desde hace ocho años. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya le había preguntado a Draco.

Ginny suspiró, arropándose. Entre ayer y hoy había ocurrido muchas cosas: La invitación de la boda de Theodore y Hermione, el reencuentro con Malfoy, su cena con él, y el recuerdo de como él le había dicho que no.

Hubieron varios días donde Ginny no supo de Draco, ni Draco de ella. Al parecer ambos se habían dado cuenta que lo de la otra vez había sido un error, sobre todo al salir la nueva edición de Corazón de Bruja, donde la portada central estaban ellos dos, bajo el bonito titular de "El ex mortifago y la ex de Potter".

Ginny no supo que contestarle a su madre cuando terminó de leer el artículo que trataba de ellos, que no era menos de dos páginas.

—Sabes que él es una mala influencia para ti, Ginny —había dicho en alguna parte del discurso de dos horas, donde Giinny solo había asentido para llevarle la corriente. Su mente estaba en el artículo, que lo habían tratado como si fueran pareja. No sabía si reír al imaginarse la cara de Harrry cuando leyera eso, ni que hablar de Ron; o si enojarse por la poca veracidad de la historia.

Malfoy y ella no eran nada.

De repente un suave ulular hizo apartar la vista de Ginny del libro que estaba intentando leer. Afuera había una lechuza, con una carta en la pata. Ginny fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y la lechuza entró extendiendo la pata para que le pudieran quitar la carta.

Ginny abrió la carta, habiendo reconocido la letra de inmediato:

_Si no fuera porque no tengo tanta suerte, pensaría que has muerto._

_¿Qué pasó que ya no te he visto más por el ministerio? ¿Las redadas están hasta el cuello? Lástima, había considerado honrarte con mi presencia e invitarte a comer de nuevo, aunque seguro me dejas en banca ronca. Comes como un elefante._

_Draco Malfoy._

El rostro de Ginny enrojeció hasta parecer un tomate maduro, y furiosa, buscó una pluma y un tintero, para escribirle una respuesta aún más grosera de lo que él le había puesto.

—¡No te vayas todavía! —le gritó a la lechuza, la cual replegó las alas, irritada y ofendida por el chillido de la pelirroja.

Draco tomó la carta que su lechuza le había entregado. No era muy entregado a ese tipo de mascotas, pero su trabajo las requería por la necesidad de estar constantemente comunicado, por eso había escogido a las más rápida y cazadora que había encontrado, de modo que no tuviera que darle de comer porque ella cazaba su propio alimento.

_¿Qué te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡Han pasado ocho años Malfoy, ya no nos tenemos la misma confianza! Y puedes meterte tu invitación por el culo, no me interesa nada que venga de ti. Creo recordar que una vez me dijiste que el juego había terminado, así que tú y yo ni siquiera deberíamos vernos._

_ ¡Y elefante serás tú!_

—Vaya, se le olvidó decirme quien era —murmuró Draco, riendo entre dientes. Se podía imaginar a la pelirroja perfectamente, primero con esa mueca de indignación al leer la carta y luego escribiéndole la respuesta, con tal rapidez que dejaba emborrones de tintas sobre el pergamino.

Draco leyó una vez más la carta, y perdió la sonrisa gradualmente, hasta que sus finos labios se transformaron en una mueca de desagrado.

Sabía que tarde o temprano la pelirroja explotaría, pues ella nunca había sido de las que olvidaba fácilmente, si le pasaba algo, ella reaccionaba de una manera casi espontáneamente. Por eso, desde el día del pasillo, cuando ella no reaccionó ni le insistió, Draco supo que un día le haría pagar por eso.

Así fuera ochos años después…

—Si es así, tengo suerte de que solo me haya reprendido por carta —habló para sí mismo. Las costumbres de desahogarse de la pelirroja eran más físicas que otra cosa, como embrujar a las personas, dar un certero golpe o patada, o al menos gritar hasta taladrar los oídos de su pobre víctima. Había sido tan afortunado que ni siquiera le había mandado un vociferador.

El rubio rió entre diente una vez más, mientras su lechuza salía por la ventana, con su respuesta en ella.

Ginny la abrió, más por curiosidad que porque realmente quisiera leer su carta. Si Malfoy se atrevía a escribirle un solo insulto más, juraría que seguiría a esa maldita lechuza hasta la casa de Malfoy, entraría en ella y ahorcaría al rubio con sus propias manos. Pero, cuando Ginny leyó la carta, se le olvidó su furia y todo lo que había pensado en esos momentos:

_Tú ganas, tenías razón. Yo tenía miedo._

_ Posdata: En realidad estoy ofendiendo a los elefantes, ni ellos se comen tres platos de comida de un sentón._

_Draco Malfoy._

Vale, eso le había sorprendido. Con la mano temblorosa, Ginny le garabateó que si tanto quería verse con ella podían encontrarse el viernes que venía en el callejón Diagon, pero que el pagaría todo.

—¿No decías que como como animal? Aguántate ahora —Draco negó con la cabeza mientras contenía una risilla. Al parecer Ginny estaba haciendo uso del estómago de los Weasley, y le estaba haciendo pagar literalmente a Draco su arrogancia en aquellas cartas, donde, por cierto, habían tenido a la lechuza de Draco volando toda la noche.

—Comienzo a creer que nunca comes, Weasley. Siempre que te encuentro estás muerta de hambre.

—Siempre me salto la hora del almuerzo, para adelantar y salir antes del trabajo —se encogió de hombros Ginny terminando con el plato de pasta. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y miró a Draco— No es mi culpa estar siempre hambrienta. Me da hambre atrasada, y por lo tanto debo comer por dos.

Draco rió. Weasley y sus ridículas excusas.

—Realmente nunca te creí del tipo que sirviera para estar encerrada en un cubículo —dijo Draco de repente, analizando el comportamiento la Weasley. Ella siempre había amado herbología y cuidado con las criaturas mágicas por eso de estar al aire libre, y una vez le había contado que si volvía a tener que encerrarse en el salón de historia de la magia, se lanzaría por la ventana.

—Y no sirvo —Ginny hizo una mueca de fastidio— ¿De verdad quieres hablar de trabajo aquí?

—Hey, somos adultos. Nuestras miserables vidas están conformadas por nuestros odiados trabajos —Draco se encogió de hombros. Ginny rodó los ojos, pero al final se dignó a responder.

—Bueno. Antes de esto, había audicionado para entrar al equipo de Arpías de Holyhead —Ginny suspiró, apartando la mirada.

—¿Y...?

—Quedé. Pero tiempo después tuve un accidente. Una bludger me golpeó y bueno... me partí una pierna —se avergonzó— No quería que nadie se enterara, pero por reglas de la liga, tuviera que escribirle a mi madre.

—Oh... —en eso Draco comprendió todo.

—Sí, bueno... ya sabes cómo es ella —murmuró la Weasley.

Ginny quería a su madre, eso era indiscutible. Pero cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza de esa mujer, era imposible hacerle creer lo contrario, y cuando se enteró que su niña se había lastimado es un simple entrenamiento, se asustó de verdad. Si eso era el entrenamiento, ¿Qué pasaría en los verdaderos partidos? A Molly Weasley al parecer se le había olvidado que cuatro de sus hijos habían jugado al quidditch, que la única niña de los Weasey se hiriera era impensable.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Estaba caminando como nueva a la semana, y solo porque había sido una fractura expuesta, sino, me hubiera tomado menos tiempo recuperarme —Ginny pestañeó varias veces, como intentando espantar algo que se le había metido a los ojos— Pero mi madre me prohibió volver al equipo. Dijo que necesitaba un trabajo de verdad, y otras cosas más que no me interesaban.

—Así que le hiciste caso solo para complacerle y buscaste algo que ella aprobara —Ginny no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta que dijera algo para que Draco supiera que era verdad— Bueno, estamos en la misma escoba, Weasley.

—Y bien alto como para dejar caernos —murmuró Ginny. Miró a Draco de reojo— ¿También odias tu trabajo?

—¿Bromeas? A diferencia de ti, mi hora favorita es el almuerzo porque es mi única hora libre. A Veces me escapo y no regreso— Draco miró cómplice a Ginny y ella, no puedo evitar reír. Había olvidado que hasta Malfoy llegaba a ser gracioso en ocasiones.

Draco quemó en la chimenea el vociferador que su padre le había enviado, tras haber descubierto que se había visto con Weasley, en dos ocasiones. ¿Qué pasaría en la tercera ocasión? ¿Se atrevería a salir de su casa para ir a verle, y hablar cara a cara como hace años no hacían? Como Draco sabía que no iba a llegar hasta ese punto, no le importaba.

Como era un vociferador, tardaba más en consumirse entre las llamas, aun después de abierto. Mientras Draco esperaba para poder usar los polvos flu, Draco permitió recordarse la vez donde Lucius lo había descubierto mirando a Ginny.

Tenía unos trece, y estaba en el callejón Diagon, comprando los útiles para el nuevo año escolar. Caminaba a un lado de su padre, aun mas callado de lo usual, pues Lucius estaba furioso. El libro ese de las criaturas mágicas le había mordido, antes de que el vendedor pudiera advertirle. Draco por dentro quería reír, pero sabía que eso le traería problemas.

Y de repente, la vio. Iba acompañada de su padre, estaba un poco más alta y con más color en su piel, como si se hubiera recuperado de una larga enfermedad. Ginny parecía brillar ahora que no estaba bajo ninguna maldición, y de a poco recuperaba la sonrisa que había perdido en el primer año, por culpa de la persona que tenía al lado.

Ginny de repente alzó la mirada y le miró, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa confidencial sin que Arthur le mirara, indicándole a Draco que todo iba bien. Sin pensarlo, Draco se permitió sonreír de medio lado.

—¿A quién sonríes? —mierda. Ginny alzó la mirada y su rostro perdió todo rastro de brilló, palideciendo casi al instante.

—A nadie, padre —respondió Draco con lentitud, arrastrando las palabras como era su costumbre. Lucius le miró largamente, como evaluando si decidía creerle o no, porque obviamente su hijo había estado viendo a la menor de la Weasley.

—...vamos —por esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

Draco suspiró echando los polvos flu en la chimenea, convirtiendo las llamas en vedes. Se introdujo en ellas y desapareció en ellas, en dirección hacia su trabajo.

―Malfoy, ¿Podrías decirme a dónde vamos? ―le preguntó Ginny, vestida de manera informal y sudando a chorros. Draco en cambio seguía subiendo a paso rápida por la montaña.

―¿Sabes? Me sorprende que te hayan aceptado en el equipo. Con esa constitución física ―Ginny lo insultó―Ya, ya. Solo falta unos metros.

Siguieron caminando, saltando los troncos caídos o rodeando grandes rocas, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima, o eso creía Ginny, pues frente a ella había una gran pendiente, que quien se cayera por ahí iba a tener más que una rodilla raspada.

―¿Me trajiste para ver donde las personas se suicidan? ―Ginny estuvo a punto de aventar a Draco por el barranco, cuando este sacó la varita, haciendo aparecer dos cajas alargadas.

―Comienzo a preguntarme porque estoy haciendo esto, eres una mal agradecida ―Ginny se acercó a una caja, que era muy parecida al estuche donde uno metía las escobas de carreras profesionales― ¿Qué esperas? Ábrelo.

―Mierda, Draco ―no cabía de emoción cuando sacó una escoba. Sus dedos temblaron cuando la sujetó firmemente del mango y la puso entre sus piernas. Llevaba años sin tocar una escoba, ni siquiera recordaba si sabía montarla.

―Nadie sube aquí por miedo al barranco, y los árboles nos tapan de los muggles ―indicó, subido a su escoba. Le sonrió a Ginny con desafío, quien aún no reaccionaba― ¿Crees recordar cómo manejar una?

―No me ofendas ―le dijo Ginny, dando una patada al suelo.

¡Eso era lo que había querido hacer todo estos años! Que el viento volara su cabello y los ojos le lloraran por el frío al estar a metros del suelo, sentir como sus manos se congelaban alrededor del palo de la escoba o como sus piernas se entumecían. Pero fuera de todos esos inconvenientes de volar, nadie, absolutamente que se considerara fanático del vuelo podría describir la sensación que le ofrecía la escoba.

_Ginny, sé que debo darte muchas explicaciones._

_ Por favor, respóndeme cuando puedas. De verdad debemos hablar._

_Con cariño, Hermione_

Ginny estuvo a punto de botar la carta a la basura cuando la leyó. El colmo de los descaros, qué después de meses Hermione se dignara dar explicaciones. Pues bien, ya era tarde para eso. Lo que debía de hacer era botar esa carta, y la invitación de la boda qué para colmo aún seguía en la mesita de su sala.

Ginny se quedó viendo ambas cartas, la que tenía entre las manos y las que descansaban en la mesita. Si tan sencillo era caminar hasta la basura, ¿Por qué no arrugaba las carta y ya? Estaba furiosa con Hermione, no debía ni siquiera darle tan importancia, ¿O sí?

Su vista se posó en el viejo volumen de corazón de bruja, donde en un anunciado pequeño estaba el título de "las cosas de Weasley y Malfoy se están enseriando" Con eso se referían a la vez que había ido al partido de Quiddith juntos. Draco y ella nunca le hicieron caso a la revista, ni habían hecho mención de ella en todo caso, había quedado en no repetir el mismo error cuando estaban en el colegio.

Releyó la carta de Hermione, y una pregunta le vino a la mente. ¿Realmente estaba enojada con Hermione

Ginny suspiró. No, no estaba furiosa con Hermione por eso. Es más, ni siquiera estaba enojada con ella en realidad. Ginny tuvo que reconocer que en realidad, se había enojado consigo misma, y la había pagado con su amiga. Con la chica que si había aceptado sus sentimiento, con la no le había importado la sociedad o lealtades a su casa, con la que había dicho sí. La había pagado con la chica que había sido valiente y que aun con sus miedos y con altas probabilidades de salir dañada, se había arriesgado.

―Y yo que siempre tache a Hermione de mojigata ―dijo entre risas. Caminó hacia la mesita y tomó la invitación. Tachó el "sí" indicando que asistiría el dieciocho de marzo, y en la parte de atrás de la carta, le escribió una pequeña nota:

_Sí. Tenemos que hablar. Pero después de la boda. ¿Vale?_

Le entregó la carta a Antrax, que se había quedado esperando en el marco de la ventana, obedeciendo la frase "espera hasta que te de una respuesta". La lechuza salió volando con la nota y Ginny suspiró, esperando no arrepentirse de lo que había dicho y hecho. Alzó la mirada repentinamente, como acordándose de algo y se dirigió hacia la pequeña biblioteca. Entre varios ejemplares viejos y deteriorados, había un libro nuevo, aun envuelto en plástico.

Ginny le arrancó el plástico con los dientes, y abrió el libro.

—A ver donde aparece esa milagrosa frase —murmuró para sí misma comenzando a leer la primera línea de amor en tiempos de cólera.

―Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir algo como esto, señor Malfoy ―le dijo la voz extremadamente melosa de ese duende que ni le llegaba al pecho. Draco se vio obligado a bajar la cabeza y a asentir― Ahora, retírese.

Draco se dio media vuelta, arrastrando los pies y absteniéndose a maldecir a esa cosa amorfa. Entró a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Con furia, barrió de un manotazo todas las cosas que se hallaban encima del escritorio.

¡Como odiaba su maldito trabajo!

Draco no era ambicioso como su padre, no financieramente al menos. Si, le gustaba el dinero y las cosas caras, pero no tenía cabeza ni paciencia para aguantar a esos estúpidos duendes que siempre se le habían parecido tan desagradables, pero ahora le recriminaran su deficiencia en el trabajo, era el colmo. Lo odiaba, estaba claro en ello, pero nunca había faltado como para que le riñeran.

Alguien tocó su puerta. Con pasos grandes caminó hasta ella y la abrió de golpe.

Era una pobre mensajero, que, miedoso ante la expresión de Draco y el desastre que tenía detrás de él, le extendió una carta temblorosamente.

―Este…le llegó una carta hace quince minutos, señor Malfoy ―Draco la tomó, y sin agradecerle al chico, le cerró la puerta. Sinceramente dudaba que una carta pudiera borrarle el mal humor, pero sin embargo la abrió.

_ Ey, ¿Será que puedo ir a tu casa? Creo que como amiga consto con ese derecho, y hace más de ocho años que debiste tomar el deber de invitarme. Tienes suerte, que soy tan buena que te lo recuerdo. Dime por donde es y me llego, al menos claro que no quieras que vaya, igual perseguiría a la lechuza hasta tu casa. _

_Ginny Weasley_

_Posdata: Esta vez no se me olvido firmarla, ¿Ves?_

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Draco, que, si no estuviera tan ocupado pensando en que la Weasley estuviera loca, se hubiera preocupado seriamente de que estuviera ingeriendo alguna sustancia prohibida.

―Insisto, me sé defender yo sola ―siguió Ginny, con las mejillas rojas tanto del frío como de la cólera.

―Ya déjalo, Wrasley ―dijo Draco, sacando la llave de su apartamento e introdujendóla en el picaporte― ¿Qué tiene de malo que te haya ido a buscar?

―¡Que quería llegar yo sola! ―Draco rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, dándole espacio a la pelirroja para que entrara. Esta pareció olvidarse de su discusión y entró, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos— Con que esta es tu nueva mansión.

Draco cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Se quitó el abrigo para colgarlo en el perchero de madera, cuando sintió como le lanzaban a la cara otro. Draco se quitó la prenda con el ceño fruncido, observando como Ginny le sonreía, sentada desde su diván como si fuera su cara.

—Sí. Pero aun no tengo elfo domestico —le gruñó con sarcasmo, haciendo que Ginny riera.

—Bueno, en todo caso es mejor que mi apartamento —le dijo Ginny recostando la cabeza en el diván, haciendo que su cabello rojo se esparciera en la piel del mueble.

Draco se sentó frente ella.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó, mientras hacías aparecer con la varita una bandeja de plata con varios trozos de queso y fruta picada.

—Un nido de ratas. Nada que un Malfoy logre tolerar —ginny se encogió de hombros. Tomó un trozo de queso de la bandeja y lo mordisqueó— Bueno de todas manera ando buscando apartamento nuevo, así que cuando me mude, te invitaré... A ayudarme con las cosas.

―Que amable de tu parte ―dijo sarcásticamente el rubio, sentándose en el sillón que estaba al frente del diván― Bien, ¿Para que querías verme con tanta urgencia?

Ginny quedó callada un rato, pensando un instante.

―¿Recuerdas la vez que me invitaste al baile de quinto? ―preguntó. Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado.

―Pensé que no íbamos a recordar eso nunca más… ―Ginny sonrió al ver esa expresión en el rostro de Draco. Aún le dolía el rechazo, aunque aún ahora no sabía si era porque finalmente alguna chica le hubiera rechazado o era simplemente por ser ella.

―Bueno, yo nunca lo olvidé ―admitió Ginny ―aquella vez… quise decir sí.

―Terminemos con esto de una vez… ven al baile conmigo ―Como siempre, era Malfoy. No podía invitarla de otra manera menos arrogante.

Ginny se sorprendió tanto que abrió la boca, pero sin dejar salir una palabra. Draco no dejaba de mirarle de manera intensa, sin rastros de sarcasmo o ironía, solo esperando una respuesta. Ginny abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin salir del asombro. ¿Malfoy hablaba en serio? La duda la invadió, pero antes de que lo considerara bien, sus labios ya habían dado una respuesta.

—Lo siento, Draco, pero sabes que no puede ser. —sin decir nada más, ella se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Era la mejor respuesta, se repetía mientras caminaba hacia su sala común. Indiferentemente que Malfoy bromeara o no, no podía ir al baile con él, de solo imaginar aparecerse en el gran comedor con Malfoy. Sus hermanos lo matarían y luego a ella, además, ¿Qué dirían los demás? No gracias, demasiada cosas en contra por solo un baile. Cierto, no asistiría al único baile que organizaría Hogwarts en su vida, se perdería de la exquisita comida, de la música y quizá, de la mirada de envidia de algunas chica por salir con Draco Malfoy. Tampoco es que se fuera a divertir con él, aunque fuera su amigo, aunque no dejara de reír cada vez que estaba con él, aunque amaba esas discusiones…

Cuando Ginny llegó a su habitación ya estaba arrepentida del no que le había dicho a Malfoy.

Ginny esperó alguna reacción de Draco, que simplemente tenía las cejas arqueadas. Esperaba ansiosamente algo, aunque sea que se riera de ella por aún recordar ese momento, o algo por el estilo.

―¡Sabía que estabas mintiendo y en el fondo sí querías! ―Ginny casi se cayó del diván.

―_Arrogante cabrón_ ―pensó ella. Con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza― SI bueno, ¿El que no quisiéramos que nadie se enterara que éramos amigos no tenía nada que ver?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

―Tu siempre fuiste más valiente que yo ―no le dio pena admitir.

―No es así ―negó con la cabeza, sonriendo― también tengo mis miedos, a veces soy torpe y no sé cómo actuar a veces…

Se incorporó del diván y se sentó en él. Draco se le quedó mirando. Estaban frente a frente.

―¿Y qué cambió ahora? ―preguntó Draco, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y acercándose más a Ginny. Esta bajó la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas.

―Que ahora sigo una nueva política ―dijo ella, subiendo la mirada― diciendo sí a lo que me gusta.

―Me gusta esa política.

Acto seguido se besaron. No se pudo decir quien inició el contacto, aunque Draco fue quien empujó a Ginny al diván, recostándose encima de ella, y Ginny fue quien enredó las piernas en las caderas del rubio, mientras introducía las manos en sus cabellos.

Se besaron como había deseado desde que… ¿Tenían quince dieciséis? No sabían decirlo con certeza, porque realmente no sabían desde cuando gustaban, ya que nunca habían querido admitirlo.

Se separaron, jadeantes.

―¿No te arrepentirás? ―estaban sus padres, a los que descaradamente habían ignorado.

―No… ―su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Todos decidían por su cuenta, sin tener a su alrededor los comentarios de los demás, o sin ter miedo a las represalias que podrían surgir. ¿Ginny no se había arrepentido de comer esa grajea? ¡Que importaba, así se había terminado de hacer amiga de Draco y de su grupo? ¿Hermione y Theodore se darían cuenta de que su relación era muy difícil? Estaban dispuestos a tomar ese riesgo, ellos dos habían sido los primeros… ¡JODER! Incluso Crabbe y Goyle que se habían emborrachado habían disfrutado de la tomadera, hasta el día siguiente, cuando despertaron con resaca.

¿Por qué ellos no podían hacer lo mismo?

―Por cierto ―dijo Ginny, dejando de besar un segundo el cuello de Draco. Este le miró con el ceño fruncido por haberse detenido― mañana me tienes que acompañar a una boda…

―Si quieres luego te acompaño a la puta cueva de un dragón, ahora vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo.

* * *

**Y...aquí está, finalmente xD **

**Espero que haya valido la pena la espera, agradezco a las chicas que dijeron si a la prorroga n.n **

**Bueno, no queda mucho que decir. El fic me quedó mas o menos como tenía planeado, aunque no tienen idea cuantas veces cambié el final. Igual, hubieron varias escenas eliminadas, que quizás ponga en otro fic... reciclar es bueno después de todo, ¿Neh? **

**Sobre mi frase, bueno creo que quedo bien plasmada en el fic. Investigue para saber quien coño era Gabriel García Marquez y me sorprendí al saber que era el escritor de cien años de soledad, sí lo sé... como no voy a saber algo tan grande como eso en el mundo de la literarutra? Entiendame, nunca he podido leer ese libro xD**

**Bueno, no queda mucho que decir, así que me despido :P **

**Chao!**


End file.
